


I Choose You

by hana_ginkawa



Series: Fate - A Collection of Inuyasha Feudal Fairy Tale Drabbles [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: Another old oneshot drabble, KagInu.





	I Choose You

"I choose you."

Spoken without hesitation, amber eyes met hers.

But words spoken in the moment would then haunt her. She would forever wonder if he might ever leave her.

Was her job to complete the task or to heal the wounds beyond the surface?

With the jewel now complete, clawed hands reached for hers.

A figure in white, the color of death, and red, the color of fortune, stepped silently between them. With a kiss, she gave her blessing and her regret, upon a reincarnated soul's human skin.

"Keep him out of trouble." Were her parting words to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
